Chocolate
by rockgodsdoitbetter
Summary: Remus never liked chocolate, until Sirius decided to do something about it. RS. MWPP.


**Title: **Chocolate

**Rating: **PG-13

**Ship: **Remus/Sirius

**Era:** MWPP

**Notes: **They are already in a relationship. Fluffy little piece. Written for HumpDay101. Prompt: "You'll pay for that." It was too late though. Unbetaed.

**Chocolate**

Remus didn't always like chocolate. It's hard to believe now, but he would barely go near the stuff. This was before Sirius decided to interfere. Things rarely stayed the same when Sirius decided change was needed. That was his nature.

It was the day after the full moon. Remus couldn't stand being trapped in the hospital wing. He was restless, and could still feel part of the wolf in him. His senses were still over-developed. Everything was crisp and clean, though the room smelled stale. Remus managed to convince Madam Elinea to let him go outside.

Outside was almost worse. The sunburnt grass stuck into him at odd angles. The sun was too bright, and the air reeked of promised heat.

Remus kicked the ground. He wished he could fly, or at least suspend himself in the air. Sirius found him trying to climb a tree. He was hanging on a branch halfway up a big oak. Buds were emerging from the branches, and Remus was trying to stay attached without damaging the buds.

Sirius sprang up the tree, and he was soon standing on the branch Remus was clawing at.

"Need some help?" Sirius offered Remus his hand.

"Show off," Remus huffed. He pulled himself up so he and Sirius were perched side by side.

"You didn't tell us you were out of the hospital wing," Sirius said.

"I know. I don't feel up to… seeing people… or anything." Remus winced at how mean that had sounded.

"Oh, okay." Sirius didn't appear offended, and prepared to jump off the twisted branch.

"You don't have to leave."

"I knew you couldn't resist my manly charm."

"Manly? Pfft. Maybe feminine touch with a hint of boyish charm."

"You know I'm more of a man than anyone else here." Sirius gestured to the ground.

"Yes Sirius, you are much more manly than that flower."

"Well at least my lack of manliness distracted you. Which by the way, not true. I almost explode with manliness." Sirius puffed out his chest.

Remus laughed halfheartedly.

"Okay, once more with a little less feeling now." Sirius prodded Remus' side.

"Sorry—I just…" Remus shrugged his shoulders unable to explain, and not really feeling like he needed to.

"Well," Sirius moved closer, "Is there any other way I can distract you." He wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Remus leaned over and kissed Sirius lightly. "I don't think that will work this time." Remus hopped down from the tree landing on his butt.

"But—but, we could try it right?" Sirius jumped down beside Remus, "There is no point unless you try. No harm in trying." He pouted at Remus.

"Sirius, do you ever think of anything else besides kissing me?" Remus rolled his eyes.

"Yes, sometimes I think about sex." Remus turned away to hide his red cheeks.

"Moony, come on. How can I help you feel better?" Sirius grabbed Remus' hand and tugged on it hard.

Remus let go. "You can't."

"Well, I won't give up that easily." Sirius reached into his robe's pocket and pulled out a dark chocolate bar. He broke off a bit and put it under his tongue. "I know what will make you feel better."

Sirius turned Remus around and backed him into the tree.

"Sirius, I already told you. That's not going to help."

"It may not help you, but it'll help me." Sirius leaned forward until their lips met. Soon, Remus gave in and began to kiss him back. Sirius' tongue slipped into Remus' mouth and with it the melting piece of chocolate. Remus pulled away from the kiss, the chocolate still in his mouth. He opened his mouth in disgust, letting the chocolate hit his neck and collarbone before dropping to the ground.

"Ew, Sirius. What was that for?" He spat on the ground.

"Chocolate always cheers me up." Sirius shrugged.

"But, I hate chocolate."

"No you don't. You just think you do. Now, look what you've done. That's a waste of perfectly good chocolate. You'll pay for that." Sirius put on a playful pout.

"You should of thought of that before you dumped it in mouth and… chocolate-raped me. I—" Remus stopped talking just then, because Sirius' mouth was on his neck. He was licking of the remnants of the chocolate. Remus dew in a hitching breath; he closed his eyes. All the other wolf like feelings and sensations had disappeared. All he could feel was Sirius' lips, tongue, and he was fairly certain—teeth.

When Sirius was finished he smirked, "There, that's better."

"You jerk," Remus rasped, "I think you gave me a hickey. You'll pay for that."

"Good," Sirius winked, "That's one punishment I look forward to. Want some chocolate?"

Remus blushed and accepted the chocolate. The two boys laughed, and trotted up to the castle.

Now, whenever Remus eats chocolate he can feel Sirius. The smell, taste, and texture of just one bite and he can almost taste Sirius. Remus never used to like chocolate. Now, he can't get enough of it.

* * *

Review please. 


End file.
